What The Cops Weren't Expecting
by Icee67
Summary: The team has an advantage over cops who don't know Murdock. Just a drabble, I was bored. Hope you like it! I don't own The A-Team!


They weren't going to jail. There was no way. Hannibal was positive of this, even if Face's expression showed otherwise. Because they had something that most others didn't. They had a way out of the cop's grasp.

The cops hadn't figured it out yet and that was vital.

B.A. was already being pushed into the police car and they were about to toss Face in beside him. Hannibal was led over to the car where Murdock was about to be thrown into. It was somewhere in the middle of Iowa and these young cops had no connection with the Military, they didn't know if they really wanted to throw these men into their rightful prisons, Murdock should be going to some mental hospital instead of a simple jail cell.

And that was used to the team's advantage.

Hannibal turned his head ever so slightly to Murdock, who was staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. When Hannibal nodded a tiny nod, any cop could see the small smile that was slowly creeping onto the pilot's face.

The cop had no time to react when Murdock suddenly let out a loud, unexpected scream and threw himself into the cop car's hood.

"Woah woah woah! What's he doing?" The cop that had been about to cuff Murdock freaked, reaching for his gun on instinct.

Hannibal, attempting to hide his knowing smile as the pilot screamed and jumped around like a deranged monkey, shrugged. "He's not right in the head, you could say. A little mental."

Of course, Hannibal wouldn't ever say anything like that to Murdock, for fear of making Murdock upset.

The cop quickly turned to the one in the other car. "Call some mental facility. Tell them to come take this nutjob away."

As the man went to retreive his phone, Murdock came sprinting out form behind the car and tackled the cop right next to Hannibal, laughing wildly.

"GET OFF ME!" The cop was shouting, trying to get his taser free from his belt. Face jumped out of the cop car and swung his cuffed hands at the cop coming to stop him. He fell over and Face jumped over his body to help B.A. out of the car. They heard one cop on the phone most likely with the nearest mental facility. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously as if Murdock might choose him to attack next.

However Murdock himself was still trying to wrestle the cuffs that were supposed to be for him onto the cop. The cop got his taser freed and shoved it into Murdock's neck.

He didn't get the satisfaction he was looking for when Murdock made a whooping noise and howled with laughter as the spasms rolled through his body.

"THIS FREAK'S INSANE!" The cop tried again but Murdock had the same reaction, having been used to getting shocked by now, Hannibal figured.

For some reason, Murdock jumped off the cop and straight onto the cop car. He jumped up and down, making the car and its driver rock. the driver angerly got out of the car and reached up, wrapping his fingers around Murdock's ankle and pulling back. Murdock lost his balance and fell forwards, hanging off the side of the car. Hannibal saw the key dangling in his hand and turned around, lifting his arms slightly, when Murdock readied to toss it over. He caught it and quickly unlocked his cuffs, feeling them fall to the ground.

Face was coming up behind him and he passed the key on, going to assist Murdock. Now the pilot was doing a King Kong impression, standing on the top of the car and pounding his chest with both fists. The cop below him was climbing up onto the car only to get brutally kicked in the face by Murdock's hard shoe.

"Oh my God, you are one crazy idiot." The cop growled, rubbing his nose.

Hannibal stopped walking when Murdock just froze. He stared down at the cop with this wild look in his eyes and Hannibal knew this was the "Grand Finale" Murdock was good at. When he just really blew it off and they could get away.

The cop watched smugly as Murdock crouched down and was taken off guard as the pilot let out a high-pitched battle cry and flung himself off the car into the cop. They hit the ground and Murdock let his knee down hard between the cop's legs. He moaned and Murdock sprang to his feet, dancing around the guy and doing an Indian thing with his hand and mouth. With the last cop who had been watching wide-eyed the whole time, Murdock slowly turned and began slamming his fists into the car, movingcoer towards the frightened cop and fialing his limbs around.

The cop backed up and Murdock pounced, karate-chopping the tops of the guy's shoulders and smacking him on the back.

"You've done a VERY GOOD JOB! YOU KEEP IT UP!" Murdock was yelling in the cop's face, grabbing his hand and roughly shaking it up and down. The cop was still scared to all ends and Hannibal found that comical. How a person was so frightened by only Murdock, who'd never hurt a fly.

"I love you, buddy, and I hope you don't get killed by those looney thieves you gotta stop soon." Murdock went on, clearly enoying how nervous the cop was.

Face had already gotten the cop car started and was honking for them to get in. Murdock grinned his lopsided grin and crossed his eyes.

"Please don't kill me." The cop whispered in horror, trying to back away.

Murdock then hugged to cop, squeezing him tightly and the cop tried to pry him off.

Before letting the cop go, Murdock leaned in and whispered in the guy's ear, "I'll be watching."

Then he sped off after Hannibal and they both jumped into the backseat. As they drove off, they looked out the back window and saw the cop still standing, frightened, and all burst into laughter.

"Dang, Murdock. You're going to send him into hiding somewhere." Face joked, driving them towards the place the van was hidden.

"I can't believe that fool was afraid of this fool." B.A. added from the passengers seat.

Murdock sat back, resting his arm along the window edge. "I'm a great actor."

"Ah I love it when a plan comes together!"


End file.
